Secrets and Confessions
by theskydragonslayer
Summary: The Harry Potter characters share their deepest and darkest secrets. Rated T, just in case. Requests and reviews are always welcomed! :)
1. Chapter 1: Hermione Granger

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.

* * *

**Hermione Granger**

1. I wore a water bra to the Yule Ball.

2. I cheated on my O.W.L. Astronomy exam.

3. Then, I used 'obliviate' to wipe the examiner's memories.

4. I stole Professor Slughorn's potion notes during our sixth year because I was jealous of Harry.

5. I discovered that they were notes on the witches in our class.

6. Ron and I accidently snogged while we were waiting for Harry, who was snogging Cho in the Room of Requirement.

* * *

Comments

Harry:_ You kissed Hermione? Why didn't you tell me? We're supposed to be best mates! _

Fred: _Yes Ronniekins, why didn't you tell us?_

Mrs. Weasley: _Ronald Billius Weasley! You can't keep something like this from your mother!_

Bill: -whistles- _Wow Ron, quite the ladies man aren't you? Are you sure it was 'accidently'? ;)_

Ron: _Why is everyone blaming me?_

McGonagall: _Horace, they're your students, what were you thinking? And Hermione, you cheated on a test? What were_ _YOU_ _thinking?_

* * *

Reviews?

To whom shall I give Veritaserum to next? ;)


	2. Chapter 2: Draco Malfoy

Disclaimer: Everything that you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Lady Crimson Star: TYVM, and here's Draco! BTW, did you see my edits to the dialogue part in the first chapter? Is it easier to read now?

Cc4s: Thanks :)

* * *

**Draco Malfoy**

1. I occasionally think that being a Pureblood isn't all that great.

2. When I first saw Hermione, I thought that she was pretty. Notice the PAST TENSE.

3. I like to dress up for special occasions.

4. I have a secret passion for Muggle blue-raspberry lollies and classical Muggle movies.

5. I've been afraid of hippogriffs ever since I met Buckbeak.

6. I think I'd lose to Potter in a broom race.

7. I admit that my mother's nose usually looks like it's smelling dung.

* * *

**Comments:**

Narcissa: Your father will hear about this!

Ron: You git! Are you trying to steal my wife?

Fred: _Awww..._ _does little Draco like to dress up?_

George: _Does Draco want momma to make some tea for his little dollies?_

Harry: So you finally admit that my flying skills are a lot better than yours.

Ginny: -wiggles eyebrows- Hermione, I think someone has a crush. ;)

Ron: _You arsehole!_ You are trying to steal her!

Ginny: Yes Ron, go beat him to a pulp. -with an innocent face-

Draco: Shut up, Weasley!

Narcissa: Language, Draco.

* * *

Reviews? :) :) :) Who should I do next?

I'll give you imaginary galleons if you review. :)


	3. Chapter 3: Severus Snape

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chanyy: Thank you for your review. I appreciate it. :)

Katekim56: Thx, I try to make it funny. :D

TriwizardChampion97: Thank you, and this is Snape's! :)

* * *

**Severus Snape**

1. I tried to give Lily a love potion, but she found out and slipped it into Bellatrix Lestrange's cup of pumpkin juice.

2. Bellatrix forced a kiss on me while she was under the potion.

3. I was almost sorted into Gryffindor, but I told the Sorting Hat to separate me from Potter.

4. I have always been on Dumbledore's side.

5. I've charmed my hair pink.

6. I take a bath every, single, day.

* * *

Comments

Harry: So _that's_ where Snape got the idea of slipping Veritaserum into my cup in fourth year.

James Potter: _What?_ _He threatened you?_ I'm going to kill him!

Harry: Dad, it's okay... Didn't you read number five?

Sirius: Snape and Bellatrix kissed? What? Ha ha ha...

Snape: -sneers and smirks at James-

James: -growls-

Sirius: That's hi-la-rious! Snapey kissed Bella? Ha ha… that's too funny, wow I'm crying… oh gosh… ha ha ha… -starts choking- -cough, cough- -laughs- -chokes-

Hermione: Has anyone else noticed the fact that Snape once had twin sister or the fact that he was almost a Gryffindor? I personally think that he's lying. Oh! He probably knows a way to fight of Veritaserum, I mean, he's taught potions for years. Or maybe he brewed some sort of potion to counter the Veritaserum before the questioning. Or maybe he wasn't given enough, so the effects already started to wear off. Or perhaps he figured out a spell that-

Dumbledore: Mrs. Granger, have you ever considered that maybe Severus was telling the truth?

Hermione: -blushes-

Snape: -glares at James-

James: -glares back-

Sirius: ha ha... -choke-

* * *

Who wants to volunteer someone to go next?

:D You know you want to...


	4. Chapter 4: Angelina Johnson

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

AN: In this Fanfic, Angelina never marries George. She's in love with Fred Weasley. I'm an Angelina/Fred shipper :) Also, check my author's note at the bottom after you finish reading this chapter.

TriwizardChampion97: Thank you!

AlwaysHP-RealTHG: Thanks for the review. I didn't do Luna because I didn't have any ideas for her. Read my author's note at the end. :)

cc4s: Thanks :)

Lady Crimson Star: Thanks! I promise to include the explanation in the next chapter.

* * *

**Angelina Johnson**

1. I proposed to Fred Weasley out of desperation to keep him from leaving Hogwarts.

2. In sixth year, Katie, Alicia, and I flew around the Hogwart's Quidditch pitch stark naked during the winter on a dare.

3. I have at least 8 stolen t-shirts and 11 stolen boxer shorts from Fred Weasley.

4. I sometimes wear them as pajamas.

5. I am blood-related to Yaxley, the Death Eater.

6. Oliver Wood and I were secretly dating in sixth year.

* * *

Comments

Fred: _You were two-timing me with Oliver?_

Angelina: I dumped him after you had invited me to the Yule Ball. So don't kill him.

Fred: _Wait, you only proposed to me because you didn't want me to leave? I thought you did it out of love!_

Katie: If she didn't want you to leave, she obviously loved you.

Fred: _That means that she loved George too!_

Angelina: Trust me, I never even considered having George in my life.

George: _Hey!_

Alicia: George has me.

Oliver: So Angelina, I heard you got accepted into Puddlemere United. Congratulations! ;)

Angelina: Thanks. Yeah, Alicia and I are now chasers in the reserve squad.

Fred: _How come Oliver knew about this and I didn't?_

Angelina: We just found out today and Oliver's the keeper.

Fred: Oh. And that's means you guys are going to spend a lot more time together, right?

Alicia: _Katie-darling, do I see some jealousy brewing?_

Katie: _I think I do, Leesh._

George: _I think Freddie's blushing right now because we just spilled his biggest secret._

Fred: Shut it!

Katie: _I think little Freddie's crying in a corner. Aww..._

Angelina: _Freddie, do you want Angie to come over and give you a cookie to make you feel better?_

Oliver: He probably wants you to go over to make out with him.

2 hours later...

Lee: Hey guys, so what's up?

* * *

AN: (This chapter wasn't that good.)

The requests I have so far are:

1. Luna Lovegood

2. Percy Weasley

3. Albus Dumbledore

Does anyone have any ideas for those three? Just PM me if you do. I don't want any spoilers for other readers if you post them as a review. And if you have any other requests, just put them as a review.

To those who have a Pottermore account,

Add me please, my username is OakFeather8274. Or comment your username. Can you guys believe that the House Cup will be given on November 21st? Unfortunately, us Ravenclaws are in last place.


	5. Chapter 5: Fred Weasley

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

AN: And here's Chapter 5! Warning, this one's more inappropriate than others.

Lunalovegood134: Sorry to burst your bubble, but Fred's MY husband. ;)

Cc4s: Thanks! I need ideas though.

Guest: I'll probably end up doing all of them sooner or later.

Triwizardchampion97: Thank you again for your compliment and ideas. :)

Lady Crimson Star: To be honest, I don't think I'm ever going to be able to come up with an explanation for the twin sister thing. Sorry.

* * *

**Fred Weasley**

1. I shagged Angelina at her Graduation Party, but she forgot about it because she was so wasted.

2. Pavarti Patil and I snogged in the Prefects' Bathroom after my date with her twin.

3. I looked up to Percy when I was younger.

4. Harry gave me his one thousand galleon prize.

5. I'm afraid of bees.

6. I snuck into the Malfoy Manor with Lee and put a few garden gnomes into Lucius's bedroom.

* * *

Comments

Bill: So, Fred has a death sentence?

Fred: _Who posted this? Angelina's going to kill me!_

Charlie: After mom does.

Angelina: WHAT. IN. MERLIN'S. PANTS? YOU AND I DID- WHAT THE-? WE DID WHAT AT THE GRAD PARTY? -ANYONE WHO'S GOOD? FREDD! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?

Fred: You always said that we were only going to do it after we were legally wed, so…

Oliver: Um, guys, this is public you know?

Angelina: WHO'S PAVARTI PATIL? I'M GOING TO KICK HER ARSE!

Lucius Malfoy: THAT WAS YOU? DO-

Padma Patil: YOU PERVERT! WHERE'S PAVARTI? SHE NEVER TOLD ME!

Lucius: DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH DAMAGE THOSE THINGS CREATED? IT COST MORE THAN SEVEN NIM-

Angelina: WE'RE BREAKING UP!

Molly Weasley: YOU DISGRACEFUL, REPULSIVE CHILD! WHAT IS THE MINISTRY GOING TO THINK? YOUR FATHER'S GOING TO LOSE HIS JOB! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR GRANDMOTHER WILL SAY?

Lee: George, I feel sorry for you.

George: Why's that?

Lee: I'm pretty sure Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes is going to receive lots of complaints and negative reviews to tomorrow.

* * *

Soo... any reviews or requests?

On the list:

1. Percy Weasley

2. Dumbledore

3. Dobby

4. Luna

5. McGonagall

6. One of the Marauders

7. Harry

Until next time,

Felicity


	6. Chapter 6: Remus Lupin

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.

AN: This chapter takes place before Harry was born.

Bellatrix567: Yeah, I was thinking about including them, but I didn't want to have too many commenters or else it might've gotten a bit complicated.

HelloBob12345: Here's Remus!

Farali B: Thank you so much! Your reviews made my day.

* * *

**Remus Lupin**

1. I am a werewolf.

2. James, Sirius, and I raided the Holyhead Harpies' change room during one of their games.

3. The anniversary gift I gave to Lily and James was stolen from the Holyhead Harpies.

4. My favourite dessert is vanilla cupcakes with Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans sprinkles.

5. I am a talented Keeper.

* * *

Comments:

James: You're a talented _what_?

Remus: I'm a talented Keeper. You know how there's a person who guards the three goals posts? Yeah, that's what I'm talented at.

James: I know _that_, but you play Quidditch?

Lily: James, that's what Remus just said.

Lily: What are vanilla cupcakes with Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans sprinkles?

Sirius: They're special vanilla cupcakes that have pieces of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans sprinkled on the icing.

Lily: They sound scrumptious. I just love to eat asparagus flavoured sprinkles.

Sirius: That's what makes them special!

Lily: I was being sarcastic.

* * *

Reviews are most appreciated! Can we get to 30? I'll give everyone who reviews a vanilla cupcake with asparagus sprinkles. :)

On the list:

1. Percy Weasley 2. Dumbledore 3. Dobby 4. Luna 5. McGonagall 6. One of the Marauders 7. Harry 8. Bellatrix 9. Voldemort

Am I missing any?


	7. Chapter 7: Luna Lovegood

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.

AN: Since there were so many requests for her, here's Luna!

HelloBob12345: I promise I'll do one of them soon.

Books are air: He'll come up soon; I just need ideas for him. Did you change your penname?

Silent Phantom Gal: Here's Luna!

TriwizardChampion97: Thank you so much! I'm very touched by all your compliments.

Farali B: When I read the books, I assumed that Lily had known about his 'furry little problem' while the Marauders were still at Hogwarts, so in the previous chapter Lily had already known.

* * *

**Luna Lovegood**

1. I fancied Ronald Weasley in fourth year.

2. My mother, Vermillion Alderton, died when she conjured Fiendfyre on Dirigible Plums.

3. Celestina Warbeck is my cousin.

4. I am a Seer.

5. I know that Crumpled-Horn Snorkacks, Wrackspurts, Nargles, and all the other creatures my dad believes to be real, are fake.

6. I was originally sent to Azkaban after I was caught by the Death Eaters, but in the hearing with Pius Thicknesse, I talked about Cornelius Fudge's army of Heliopaths and they sent me to the Malfoy Manor.

* * *

Comments:

Ginny: Wow, Luna. You talked yourself out of Azkaban?

Pavarti: That's impressive.

Dean: Blimey Luna!

Luna: Thank you friends.

Lavender: Are you an actress? I was very convinced that you had some sort of mental disorder.

Hermione: Good job Luna. But why didn't you tell your father that the horn was from an Erumpent? You must've known that it was quite dangerous and deadly. It blew up your house!

Trelawney: My dear, you possess the gift too?

McGonagall: Sybill, surely you must have already known. You can see the future, can't you? Does your Inner Eye need to be checked? I know a few Healers that that help with your... situation.

Trelawney: (-hmph-) Certainly I knew, Minerva. The Inner Eye had already revealed it to me. My dear, an exciting future has been bestowed upon you!

Luna: Thank you, Professor.

Fleur: Luna, you've always been so _charmante_. Are you sure that woman is part of your family? _Mon père_ can sing better than her.

Luna: I'm quite sure we're related, but we don't talk much. I'm afraid my father scared her away when he said that she was suffering from Singer's Scurpy.

* * *

AN: Happy Belated-Birthday to Clémence Poésy A.K.A. Fleur Delacour.

I was thinking about rewriting Fred Weasley, Chapter 5. Do you guys think I should?

Does anyone recognise the surname 'Alderton' from the Harry Potter video game? Hint: Archibald Alderton.

_Charmante_: charming

_Mon père_: my father

Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
